Ribet
by Hwimang
Summary: Ini kisah keribetan hidup Princess Hoseok. Genderswitch. Raphope/Namseok. Jung Hoseok. Kim Namjoon. Crack Pair.
1. Chapter 0

**Ribet**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS Member

 **Bagian 0 (Pengenalan Tokoh)**

1\. Princess Hoseok, Hoseok Gongju

Princess sekaligus putri mahkota Kerajaan Korea Modern. Berwatak manja, ceroboh dan mengesalkan. Tetapi manis dan imut dalam saat-saat tertentu.

2\. Kim Namjoon

Calon jodoh Hoseok Gongju. Seorang komposer sekaligus pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar. Secara otomatis menjadi calon raja dan putra mahkota.

3\. King Seokjin, Jin Jeonha

Ayah Hoseok Gongju. Tegas dan lembut. Satu-satunya raja yang menyukai warna merah muda.

4\. Queen Taehyung, Taehyung Wangbi

Ibu Hoseok Gongju. Ceria dan sedikit aneh. Sangat menyayangi Hoseok Gongju, bisa dibilang juga _easy going_.

5\. Jeon Jungkook

Teman dekat mempelai pria atau Kim Namjoon. Pemuda bergigi kelinci ini seseorang yang ceria dan sedikit labil.

6\. Min Yoongi

Bibi Hoseok Gongju. Sebenarnya umurnya masih muda, seumuran dengan Hoseok Gongju. Namun, ia adalah adik kandung ibu Hoseok, yaitu Taehyung Wangbi. Mempunyai sifat yang sedikit galak dan kasar. Ia yang mengajari bahasa kasar pada Hoseok Gongju. She's SWAG

7\. Park Jimin

Teman dekat Hoseok Gongju. Gadis bertubuh gempal ini memiliki sifat yang ceria dan suka mengalah.

8\. Ibu Suri Hakyeon

Nenek Hoseok Gongju.

9\. Ok Minam

Dayang Hoseok Gongju. Sangat setia, lembut dan dewasa.

10 Soyou

Mantan kekasih Kim Namjoon.

11 Hirai Momo

Teman dekat Kim Namjoon saat di Jepang. Putri Kepala Polisi Jepang.

Halo~

Ribet reupload. semoga bisa dibaca ya...

Mungkin nanti ada yang sedikit diubah biar nyambung dan ga loncat-loncat(?)

Review ya... :")

Satu review sangat berharga :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Ribet**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS Member

 **Bagian 1 (Prolog)**

Apa sih sebenarnya definisi dari "Princess" atau "Putri Kerajaan"? Kalau ditanya seperti itu, Hoseok Gongju pasti menjawab seperti ini "Sebutan untuk seorang gadis yang hidup dikelilingi pelayan dan penjaga dan hidup dalam keribetan". Itu.

Poin pentingnya adalah, hidup dalam keribetan. Yah, tidak semua putri hidup dalam keribetan sih, tapi menurut Hoseok Gongju yang sedikit -banyak- urakan, kehidupan seorang putri itu benar-benar ribet. Menjadi seorang gadis biasa lebih bebas, pikirnya.

Tapi, menjadi seorang putri ada keuntungannya juga loh. Yah, meskipun kerugiannya lebih banyak (ini menurut Hoseok Gongju). Seorang putri bisa memerintah seenaknya. Tapi, kerugiannya, nyawamu bisa juga terancam.

Seorang Putri, seharusnya bisa menjadi contoh yang baik bukan? Salah langkah, bisa jadi masalah. Harus selalu tersenyum manis, berjalan anggun, dan berselera fashion tinggi. Yah, mana mungkin seorang Putri memakai bikini saat pesta kebun? Maka dari itu, seorang putri juga harus tahu tempat.

Ah, satu lagi! Bertutur kata yang baik! Hal paling susah untuk Hoseok Gongju. Ini gara-gara bibinya! Selalu menggunakan kata-kata yang "sedikit" kasar saat mengobrol. Hoseok Gongju kan jadi terbawa suasana. Apalagi mereka dekat. Jadi sering bertemu. Yah, bisa dibilang berkata "sedikit" kasar sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hoseok Gongju, sih.

Sudah ah. Cerita ini, berisi keribetan Hoseok Gongju. Jangan dibayangkan, nanti saliva keluar dari sudut bibirmu(?) Baca saja, semoga tidak menyesal. Bila menyesal, segera hubungi manager BTS :)

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog sudah keluar~

Ini mau balas review ya

Mara997: Ini sudah keluar Chap 1 nya

tryss: Iya dong diterusin. yang kemarin itu agak error makanya reupload :) baca terus ya... #maksa

ChiminChim: Saya juga suka kalo Hosiki Uke , lebih greget hehe

Dhewii Kim: Sudah keluar tapi masih prolognya. baca terus ya #maksalagi

Oh ya, ini nanti pernikahannya tradisional. mau yang detail apa sekilas aja?

jawab di review ya...

tapi masih agak lama kok nikahnya.

Last, mind 2 review(again)?


	3. Chapter 2

**Ribet**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS Member

 **Bagian 2 (Teriakan Sonsaengnim)**

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Jimin.

"Tugas yang mana?" tanya Hoseok Gongju.

"Ya Tuhan, kau melupakannya? Ini tugas penting Hoseok-ah" heran Jimin.

"Astaga! Tugas dari Boo Songasenim ya? Waduh! Aku belum mengerjakannya" panik Hoseok Gongju.

"Pekerjaanmu di rumah itu apa sih sebenarnya? Sudah berapa kali tidak mengerjakan tugas Boo Songsaenim? Benar-benar" ujar Jimin.

"Kemarin aku ke panti asuhan, bodoh! Kau tidak nonton TV? Sudah, mana tugasmu. Aku mau menyalin punyamu Jim " kesal Hoseok Gongju.

"Hilang" ujar Jimin.

"What the f-? Jangan berbohong" ujar Hoseok Gongju.

"Tidak. Sudah, sana kerjakan. Mumpung Boo Songsaenim belum datang" ujar Jimin.

"Iya-iya" kesal Hoseok Gongju.

Hoseok mengerjakan tugas Boo Songsaenim dengan sangat cepat. Secepat bus patas. Tak lama, Boo Songsaenim datang dan menyuruh semua siswa mengumpulkan pekerjaanya. Syukurlah, Hoseok Gongju tidak terlambat mengerjakannya. Terimakasih banyak untuk Jimin yang sudah mengingatkannya.

Meskipun Hoseok Gongju adalah seorang putri, ia tidak diistimewakan disini. Ia layaknya siswi SMA biasa. Dimarahi jika terlambat dan tidak mengerjakan tugas, dan tentu saja juga dihukum jika sudah keterlaluan.

"Fiuh~ aku selamat" ujar Hoseok Gongju lega.

"Kau beruntung Hoseok-ah" ujar Jimin.

"kkk~" kikik Hoseok Gongju.

"Miss Hoseok, coba kerjakan soal di depan" perintah Boo Sonsaengnim.

"HAH!?" serunya Hoseok Gongju.

"Coba kerjakan soal di depan. Itu yang kuperintahkan. Cepat kerjakan" seru Boo Songsaenim.

"Aish, cerewet" umpatnya lirih Hoseok Gongju.

"Aku mendengarnya Miss" sindir Boo Sonsaengnim

Hoseok Gongju maju untuk mengerjakan soal yang dibuat Boo Songsaenim. Dan kali ini, Hoseok Gongju beruntung, ia bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Tidak seperti biasanya, lelet.

"Bagus. Duduklah" ujar Boo Songsaenim.

Hoseok Gongju menganggguk kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya. Lalu mulai bercerita kembali dengan Jimin.

Setelah mengalami jam pelajaran yang memusingkan, akhirnya jam istirahatpun tiba. Semua murid di kelas Hoseok Gongju langsung berlarian ke kantin. Untuk makan siang atau sekedar membeli cemilan untuk dimakan di kelas.

"Petamu sudah selesai?" tanya Jimin.

"Peta Benua Asia ya? Sudahlah" ujar Hoseok Gongju.

"Bagus bagus. Nanti dikumpulkan loh" ujar Jimin.

"Demi apa?! Kapan si Botak itu bilang?!" panik Hoseok Gongju.

"Ini hari terakhir Hoseok-ah! Bagaimana bisa lupa lagi sih?" kesal Jimin.

Sudah dua kali sehari Hoseok Gongju melupakan tugasnya. Akhirnya, Hoseok Gongju harus pasrah kali ini. Ia tidak mungkin membuat sebuah peta berukuran buku gambar A3 dan diwarnai secara mendadak bukan?

Alhasil, teriakan Goo Songsaenim pun menggema di kelas Hoseok Gongju.

"Miss Hoseok! Keluar sekarang! Bersihkan seluruh lorong menuju kelas ini!" teriak Goo Songsaenim.

Hoseok Gongju memang sudah 4 kali ini melupakan tugas dari Goo Songsaenim. Pantaslah, Hoseok Gongju diberi hukuman. Dan hukumannya adalah… Membersihkan lorong kelas yang panjangnya 300 meter.

"Aish, si Botak itu memang paling pintar membuat hukuman! Menyebalkan!" serunya.

"Miss Hoseok! Bersihkan juga kamar mandi di bawah!" seru Goo sonsaengnim.

"What the hell is this?!" umpatnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Hoseok Gongju harus menyelesaikan "penyiksaan" Goo Sonsaengnim. Selamat bekerja Hoseok Gongju :)

.

.

.

Yeth, sudah upload lagi. Sebenernya, ini sudah di publish di ribet yang error, tapi saya ubah sedikit biar Hosiki disini lebih terlihat urakan lagi dengan bahasa agak kasarnya. next, bales review yang sedikit :"

ChiminChim : udah ke luar kok~ makasih sudah review

tryss : makasih loh ya, aku terharu liat review kamu makasih ya huhu

thedolphinduck : Hosiki emang bener-bener cerewet, tapi itu yang bikin saya jatuh cinta aaaaakk makasih sudah review

Mara997 : Namjoon keluarnya masi lama deh kayanya, soalnya masih menceritakan pribadi yang gimana sih si Hosiki disini. makasih sudah review

Dhewii Kim : Ga lama kok kkk~ tertipu ya? prolog dulu dong baru cerita sebenarnya, ga asik kalo ga ada prolog (?) makasih sudah review

ngomong-ngomong, Namseok sama Yoonseok shipper itu jarang banget yah? jadi susah kalo mau cari ffnya. 2seok juga. sedih saya lihatnya... hah, sudah kepanjangan. mind 2 review? :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Ribet**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS Member

 **Bagian 3 (Persiapan Penobatan)**

"Selamat pagi Gongju Mama" sapa Minam.

"Ya. Ayah dan Mama sudah di bawah?" tanya Hoseok Gongju.

"Ye. Anda mau turun?" tanya Minam.

"Ya. Tapi, aku mau membersihkan ini dulu. Tunggu saja di depan pintu" perintah Hoseok.

"Ye" jawab Minam kemudian beranjak ke luar kamar sang Putri.

Hoseok Gongju beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai membereskan alat-alat menulisnya. Lalu berlalu keluar kamarnya diikuti dayang atau bisa kita sebut pelayan setianya, Minam.

"Pagi Yah, Ma" sapa Hoseok Gongju.

"Pagi Princess. Duduklah" jawab Taehyung Wangbi.

"Hm" balas Hoseok Gongju.

"Jeonha Mama, pesanan anda sudah datang" ujar kepala pelayan, Hyejeong.

"Bawa kesini" perintah Jin Jeonha.

"Ye" jawab Hyeojeong kemudian memanggil bawahannya.

Bawahan Hyejeong membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi sebuah kue ulang tahun sederhana yang terbuat dari campuran tepung terbaik dan susu sapi ditambah selai stroberi kesukaan Hoseok Gongju. Ya, hari ini adalah ulang tahun Hoseok Gongju.

"Saengil Chukha hamnida, saranghaneun Hoseokie, saengil chukha hamnida" dendang Taehyung Wangbi.

Hoseok Gongju menepuk pelan dahi mulusnya. Ia benar-benar lupa akan ulang tahunnya. Kemudian tersenyum lalu bangkit dan mencium kedua pipi Ayah dan Mamanya.

"Terimakasih" ujar Hoseok Gongju dingin.

"Ya. Duduk dan tiup lilinnya" ujar Jin Jeonha.

Hoseok Gongju duduk dengan tenang kemudian mengucapkan harapannya lalu meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 17.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hoseokie. Ini hadiah dari Mama. Bukalah" ujar Taehyung Wangbi.

"Terimakasih" ujar Hoseok Gongju.

"Ini dari Ayah" ujar Jin Jeonha.

"Ya Tuhan, dress pink lagi?" protes Hoseok Gongju.

"Modelnya beda Hoseok-a. Terima saja" paksa Jin Jeonha.

"Baiklah" ujar Hoseok Gongju pasrah.

Dress pink. Selalu itu. Jin Jeonha selalu memberikan dress pink sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Hoseok Gongju. Dari yang model tertutup hingga sedikit terbuka. Dari yang bermotif kotak-kotak hingga polkadot dan bunga-bunga.

"Oh ya, pelantikanmu akan dilaksanakan minggu depan" ujar Jin Jeonha.

"Hah? Pelantikan apa lagi?" tanya Hoseok Gongju.

"Putri Mahkota" jawab Jin Jeonha singkat.

"Yah, baiklah" ujar Hoseok Gongju.

"Oh ya, nanti temani Mama belanja ya Hoseokie. Nanti kita cari kain yang bagus untuk _Hanbok_ mu nanti" ujar Taehyung Wangbi.

" _Hanbok_? Pakai _Hanbok_? Ribet sekali sih" kaget Hoseok Gongju.

"Tentu. Memangnya mau pakai apa lagi? Piyama?" tannya Taehyung Wangbi.

"Piyama boleh juga. Setelah sarapan ini?" tanya Hoseok Gongju.

"Ya" jawab Taehyung Wangbi.

Selepas sarapan, Hoseok Gongju langsung bersiap untuk menemani Mamanya pergi belanja. Terpaksa ia harus memakai dress yang ayahnya berikan tadi saat sarapan karena paksaan sang Mama.

Berangkat menggunakan mobil pribadi dikawal dengan beberapa bodyguard. Sebenarnya Hoseok Gongju merasa risih tapi apa daya, Ayahnya lagi-lagi memaksa.

Sesampainya di pusat perbelanjaan, tatapan semua pengunjung langsung terarah kepadanya. Itu adalah Putri kerajaan mereka. Sang Calon Putri Mahkota yang sebentar lagi akan dilantik.

Hoseok Gongju dan Taehyung Wangbi memasuki salah satu toko langganan mereka. Toko milik kerajaan sebenarnya.

"Selamat Datang, Wangbi Mama, Gongju Mama" ujar seorang pegawai sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam.

"Ah, ya. Mm, dimana managernya?" tanya Taehyung Wangbi.

"Di dalam Wangbi Mama. Mari saya antarkan" ujar pegawai tersebut.

Taehyung Wangbi dan Hoseok Gongju mengikuti si pegawai. Memasuki ruangan pribadi milik keluarga kerajaan.

"Selamat Datang Wangbi Mama, Gongju Mama. Selamat atas ulang tahun anda Gongju Mama. Semoga anda selalu diberkati" ujar si Manager.

"Te-terimakasih. Bisa langsung saja ke tempat kainnya?" tanya Hoseok Gongju.

"A, ye. Mari" ujar si Manager.

Hoseok Gongju dan Taehyung Wangbi memasuki tempat kain. Bermacam-macam kain yang terbuat dari bermacam-macam bahan pula ada disini. Lengkap. Semua warna dari pastel hingga mencolok ada.

"Manager Han, tolong carikan kain yang tepat untuk penobatan Gongju Mama. Juga untukku dan semua keluarga kerajaan. Warnanya jangan yang mencolok, cukup yang pastel saja. Jangan lupa, selipkan warna merah muda disetiap baju. " perintah Taehyung Wangbi.

"Ye, algeseumnida" ujar Manager.

Tak lama, manager datang membawa sepotong contoh kain berbagai warna. Kain ini khusus untuk Gongju Mama.

"Untuk _Jeogeori,_ saya menyarankan warna hitam dengan aksen bunga berwarna merah muda. Untuk _Chima_ saya menyarankan warna merah ini. Untuk ikat pinggang, saya menyarankan warna hitam. Sedangkan _otgoreum_ saya menyarankan warna merah muda " terang sang Manager.

"Mm… bagus juga. Aku ambil yang itu. Untukku?" tanya Taehyung Wangbi.

" _Jeogeori_ anda akan berwarna merah muda, _Chima_ berwarna merah, ikat pinggang berwarna putih, sedangkan _otgeoreum_ berwarna kuning" terang manager.

"Bagus. Yoongi?" tanya Taehyung Wangbi.

" _Jeogeori_ nya akan berwarna hijau mint dan _Chima_ nya akan berwarna oranye, ikat pinggang putih dan _Otgoreum_ berwarna merah muda" jelas manager.

"Call. Aku juga ambil yang itu. Untuk Jeonha dan Ibu Suri akan kupilihkan nanti. Untuk keluarga kerajaan lain, kuserahkan padamu. Hoseokie, kau bisa berkeliling dulu. Oh ya, sekalian temui Yoongi. Dia sudah kusuruh menunggu di depan" ujar Taehyung Wangbi.

"Ye, Eomma Mama" jawab Hoseok Wangbi.

Di depan orang lain, Hoseok Gongju harus memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan Aba Mama dan Mamanya dengan sebutan Eomma Mama. Wajib. Jika tidak, ia akan dianggap tidak sopan karena tidak menghargai kedua orangtuanya.

Hoseok Gongju keluar dari ruangan khusus itu untuk menemui bibinya, Yoongi. Hoseok Gongju menganggap bibinya itu sebagai teman sebayanya karena umur mereka yang hanya terpaut selama 2 tahun.

"A-yo wassup" sapa Hoseok Gongju.

"Wassup. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak terlalu baik. ayo kita berbelanja" seru Hoseok Gongju kemudian menggandeng lengan bibinya.

Hoseok Gongju menuju salah satu toko yang menjual sepatu converse. Sepatu kesukaannya. Memilih beberapa model dan membelinya.

"Sekarang mau kemana lagi?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ayo makan" seru Hoseok Gongju.

"Tidak ke toko alat tulis dulu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak, tadi pagi Mama sudah memberikanku pulpen yang kemarin itu" ujar Hoseok.

"Oh iya, Selamat ulang tahun keponakanku tercinta. Kalau begitu, makan kali ini biar aku yang traktir. Oke?" ujar Yoongi.

"Sip. Tapi, bibi lupa ulang tahunku. Aku mau makan banyak dan mahal hari ini. Aku mau membuatmu bangkrut" ujar Hoseok Gongju.

"Just do whatever u want lil' Princess" ujar Yoongi.

Hoseok Gongju dan Yoongi memasuki salah satu kedai makanan yang menjual makanan kesukaan Hoseok Gongju. Bulgogi. Dengan daging sapi korea atau _Hanwoo_ sebagai bahan utamanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Apanya? Rasanya? Enak tentu saja" jawab Hoseok Gongju.

"Bukan. Perasaanmu. Kau kan mau dilantik" ujar Yoongi.

"Oh itu. Biasa saja. Lebih ke kesal sih" ujar Hoseok Gongju.

"Kenapa? Harusnya senang kan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ribet. Aku harus ini lah, itu lah, benar-benar ribet" jawab Hoseok Gongju sambil terus memakan Bulgoginya.

"Terima saja. Takdirmu. Oh ya, Kakak sudah bilang kalau kau akan sekolah lagi?" tanya Yoongi.

"Demi kepala tanpa rambut Goo Sonsaengnim?" tanya Hoseok Gongju.

"Yap. Tapi, aku belum tahu pasti. Masih rencana. Kalau kau tidak jadi dijodohkan" ujar Yoongi.

Hoseok Gongju hampir menyemburkan makanannya saat ia mendengar kata perjodohan.

"A-apa? Perjodohan? Gila apa" kesal Hoseok Gongju.

"Tidak usah terkejut. Rutin diadakan. Aku juga hampir dijodohkan kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak kabur" ujar Yoongi.

"Ka…bur? Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Hoseok Gongju.

"Ish, tidak perlu diceritakan" ujar Yoongi.

"Kenapa? Ei… Bibi pasti menyesal kan? Pasti calon jodohmu tampan? Kan? Kan?" goda Hoseok Gongju.

"Tidak. Dia lebih muda dariku. Ya, tampan tapi sedikit menyebalkan sepertinya. Asal kau tahu, dia playboy kelas kakap" ujar Yoongi.

"Waw. Lebih muda ya? Bukannya bagus sama berondong?" goda Hoseok Gongju sambil menaikturunkan alis kanannya.

"Damn. Kau bisa diam tidak?"umpat Yoongi.

"Ei… tidak perlu mengumpat Bi" ujar Hoseok Gongju kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

Taehyung Wangbi masuk ke kedai yang Hoseok Gongju dan Yoongi tempati sambil menenteng beberapa kantung kertas berisi bahan makanan. Sepertinya ratu kita satu ini akan memasak. Tumben sekali.

"Mama? Beli apa saja? Kantungnya tidak kurang banyak itu?" sindir Hoseok Gongju.

"Ei… sudah lanjutkan saja makanmu. Yoong, bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Taehyung Wangbi.

"Baik Kak" jawab Yoongi.

"Bagus. Kemarin teman lama Kakak ada yang menanyakanmu loh" ujar Taehyung Wangbi.

"Teman… lama? Siapa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Jungkook" jawab Taehyung Wangbi.

Seketika Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. Terkejut? Sangat.

"Jung…kook? Ada apa lagi?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada datar yang pertama kali ini di dengar Hoseok Gongju.

"Hanya menanyakan kabar. Kenapa terkejut begitu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak" jawab Yoongi.

"Memangnya Jungkook itu siapa?" tanya Hoseok Gongju. Ia satu-satunya yang tidak tahu.

"Tidak perlu tahu. Terlalu rumit untuk diceritakan" ujar Yoongi cepat.

"Baiklah" ujar Hoseok Gongju.

"Yoong, mau pulang sendiri atau diantar?" tanya Taehyung Wangbi.

"Kakak mengusirku?" tanya Yoongi.

"Bukan, bukan. Maksudku kau pasti punya banyak pekerjaan dan ya, sibuk maka dari itu aku menawarkan" jelas Taehyung Wangbi.

"Sudah tahu sibuk. Masih saja dipanggil tiba-tiba" kesal Yoongi.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja" lanjut Yoongi kemudian langsung pergi ke kasir dan pulang tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Bibi kenapa sih Ma?" tanya Hoseok.

"PMS?" tebak Taehyung Wangbi.

"Ish. Tapi, Jungkook itu siapa sih sebenarnya? Kok Bibi bisa sebegitu kesalnya?" tanya Hoseok Gongju.

"Kamu masih kecil. Belum mengerti kalaupun diceritakan berulang-ulang. Sudah, ayo pulang" ujar Taehyung Wangbi.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! akhirnya Hwimang update setelah sekian lama hibernasi di musim hujan ini(?)

Gimana? sebenarnya mau menambahkan cerita sebelum chapter ini, tapi ga jadi-jadi dan kehilangan ide.

Oh iya, ada Starlights kah? terutama suka sama VIXXLR. saya lagi kecanduan VIXXLR yang Beautiful Liar. saya baru tahu lagunya. terus bagus banget. maklumlah, saya kudet, makanya baru tahu.

Last, mind 2 review?


End file.
